The Los Angeles Diaries
by soccerandswimming2001
Summary: The story of friendships, relationships, love, and loss. Austin and Ally's bond as friends are as strong as ever and they need each other as they go through times of trial with relationships. Rated T for Drug use and Alcohol use later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Los Angeles Diaries

A/N: So Maroon 5 came out with a new album last month, and let me tell you, it is stunning. I am absolutely in love with it. Most of the songs in this story will be from the album (Probably all). It just inspired me so much and, *sigh* I just can't get over it! So here we go!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you may recognize.

Austin and Ally were in the practice room writing a new song. They had been dating for a week now but things just weren't the same for Austin. Everything seemed so awkward and forced and Austin missed when they could just talk freely to each other, not afraid to hurt each other's feelings.

"Ally, have noticed things have been really different this week?" Austin asked. Ally looked up from her book straight into Austin's eyes.

"Ya, things have been really awkward since we started dating, huh." Ally said. Austin nodded.

"What ae we gonna do about that?" Austin asked quietly.

"I think we should go back to being just friends, we worked so much better together that way." Ally suggested.

"I agree." Austin says and stands up to hug Ally. Their hug lingered longer than it should but they didn't seem to notice. Austin and Ally sat back down at the piano and wrote one of their favorite songs. 

**"Count On Me"  
>(Originally by Bruno Mars) <strong>

_[Verse 1:]_  
>Oh uh-huh<br>If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
>I'll be the light to guide you<p>

Find out what we're made of  
>When we are called to help our friends in need<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You can count on me like 1, 2, 3<br>I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
>You'll be there<br>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
>Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah<p>

_[Verse 2:]_  
>If you're tossin' and you're turnin'<br>And you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song beside you<br>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
>Every day I will remind you<p>

Oooh  
>Find out what we're made of<br>When we are called to help our friends in need

_[Chorus:]_  
>You can count on me like 1, 2, 3<br>I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
>You'll be there<br>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
>Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah<p>

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<br>You know...

_[Chorus:]_  
>You can count on me like 1, 2, 3<br>I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
>You'll be there<br>'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
>Ooooooh, oooohhh<p>

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

*Two Years Later*

Austin and Ally were in the LA Sonic Boom's practice room, back at writing songs for Austin's album. They were just playing around with melodies and their hands touched. When their hands brushed on the piano it no longer sent shivers up Austin's spine, there was only one hand that could do anything to him anymore, and her name was Piper Bachman. Piper had her own band ad was touring around North America at the moment.

Since they started dating Piper had been reluctant to public with the news. She wanted to keep their careers separate, to have her success be because of her hard work, not because she was dating a rock star. Once Collateral Damage released its first album and started to get bigger in the punk rock community, Piper decided that they should go public with their relationship. They had been dating for 6 months and this weekend the world would finally know about them. Collateral Damage had a show in LA this Saturday so that's when they were having a press conference.

Austin stopped playing and looked at Ally. "I have big news. Piper and I are going exclusive this weekend!" He exclaimed. Ally jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you guys! It's about time! You guys have been dating for such a long time now." Ally said. "We should write a song for you to sing to her at the press conference!" Ally suggested and they started writing.

When the song was finished they stood up and went to sit on the balcony overlooking the beautiful California beach. Ally sat in the oversized pink chair hanging from the roof. Austin plopped down next to her in an ocean blue wooden chair. The sun was setting on the horizon turning the water vibrant pinks and oranges.

"I have some news." Ally said sitting up. Austin perked up and turned himself towards Ally. "You remember Gavin, from senior year. Well he was in town last week and asked me to lunch. We went to the little café down the street and had coffee. It was nice to talk and catch up. He said he wanted to meet up again, should I go?" Ally asked her best friend.

"You should go, he's a nice guy." Austin said.

"He's changed you know. He's different, I can't really place my finger on what it is but something's different." Ally said.

"You don't have to go, I just think it would be good for you, you haven't been on a date in a while, you need to put yourself out there again." Austin smiled at Ally.

"You're right Austin! I better get going, it's getting late. Bye Austin." Ally gave Austin a hug and they went on their ways. Ally went to her apartment building down the road from Sonic Boom: Los Angeles, she moved from Miami to open the new store and still be Austin's songwriter. Austin got into his car and drove to downtown LA. He opened his door and walked into is apartment. He could hardly fall asleep because he was so excited for Saturday. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Los Angeles Diaries

Chapter 2

**A/N: So I am going to try and have a song in each chapter, but this one will have two. So Collateral Damage, as those of you who read the book may recognize, is from If I Stay, the name of Shooting Star's first album. The songs in this chapter is In Your Arms by: Nico and Vinz and A Million Lights By: Cheryl Cole. So this chapter will be more focused on Austin and Piper, and I will also be introducing a new character. Let me know who you would like to see more or less of or suggestions for new characters in a review. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize. **

Austin walked into the hotel where the press conference was being held excitedly. He couldn't wait to see Piper. He went to her show the night before which had left him speechless. He was mesmerized by her blonde hair with purple highlights whipping around the stage as she danced. He loved the way her eyes lit up as she sang her favorite song, Cool Kids **(originally by: Echosmith). **

When he saw Piper he snuck up behind her and lifted her into the air twirling her around. She screeched and giggled for him to him to put her down. He set her down then kissed her softly. They hadn't seen each other in months. "I love you Piper." Austin whispered in her ear. His raspy whisper sent shivers down Pipers spine.

She looked up at him as if she was staring into his soul and whispered back, "I love you too." They sat down at a table in the hotel restaurant and ate lunch as they caught up. Piper told Austin about her tour so far and how the fans were all so amazing. Austin agreed that stars wouldn't be stars without the fans.

An hour later reporters and magazine writers started filling the ballroom up as Piper and Austin sat on the stage while they were waiting for the others. Just then Jimmy Starr, Austin's boss, Trish De La Rosa, Austin and Piper's manager, Dez Fisher, and Ally Dawson walked into the ballroom, onto the stage and sat behind the table with Austin and Piper.

"Thank you everyone for being here today, I would like to ask you to please hold your questions until the end please, thank you. Without further ado, Austin Moon!" Jimmy introduced Austin and he stood up.

"Once again thanks everyone for being here. You are all probably wondering why I called this press meeting and why Piper Bachman, from Collateral Damage is here. Well I will answer both of those questions right now. Piper and I have been dating and are announcing that right now, I love you Piper." Austin announced as he blew a kiss to Piper.

Hands shot up all over the room for questions and Austin called on them to answer their questions as best he could. "Yes." He asked to a man wearing a tan suit.

"How long have you and Ms. Bachman been dating?" The man asked.

"We have been dating for about six months now and they have been the best six months of my life." Austin answered.

After answering the rest of the questions Austin announced tat he would be singing a song in honor of Piper.

"This song is dedicated to my love, Piper. It's called In Your Arms." Austin said.

**"In Your Arms"**

I feel like Superman  
>They gonna remember me<br>I think I know I can  
>Who says it's hard to reach<br>Who's gonna stop me on the road to success  
>I don't know<p>

They tried to break me down  
>But I'm still on my feet<br>This city's full of life  
>So why is it hard to breathe<br>Oh why did God create this world so unfair  
>I don't know<p>

Sometimes I feel like I can't run, I can't crawl  
>And sometimes I feel like I ain't nothing at all<br>Life is a journey where you stumble and fall  
>But I'm okay<p>

When I lie down in your arms  
>Oh oh oh oh oh <em>[x3]<em>  
>When I lie down in your arms<br>Oh oh oh oh oh _[x3]_  
>When I lie down in your arms<p>

I feel like moving back  
>Sometimes it's hard to dream<br>The life I chose is past  
>It's moving without me<br>Who doesn't want a machine so they can go back in time  
>I don't know<p>

My time went by too fast  
>There's no one left but me<br>I've got a nine to five  
>And it gets the best of me<br>This is the life I'm gonna live to the end  
>But I'm okay<p>

When I lie down in your arms  
>Oh oh oh oh oh <em>[x3]<em>  
>When I lie down in your arms<br>Oh oh oh oh oh _[x3]_  
>When I lie down in your arms<p>

Sometimes I feel like I can't run, I can't crawl  
>And sometimes I feel like I ain't nothing at all<br>Life is a journey where you stumble and fall  
>But I'm okay<p>

When I lie down in your arms  
>Oh oh oh oh oh <em>[x3]<em>  
>When I lie down in your arms<br>Oh oh oh oh oh _[x3]_  
>When I lie down in your arms<br>Oh oh oh oh oh _[x3]_  
>When I lie down in your arms<br>Oh oh oh oh oh _[x3]_  
>When I lie down in your arms<p>

The audience erupted into cheers and everyone started to file out of the building. "Do you want to come back to my place?" Austin asked Piper. "Or we could go out for dinner."

"Let's go back to your place." Piper replied. They walked out of the building hand in hand and headed back to Austin's place for dinner and festivities to celebrate their relationship.

**LA DIARIES**

Mina Turnbole sat on her bed contemplating whether she should do this or not. Should she leave her home town of Bliss, Idaho (Which is a real place by the way) or run away to Los Angeles to pursue her music career. Mina had been writing songs since middle school chorus, when she truly discovered her musical passion. Mina got off her bed and shuffled through her closet for her duffel bag. She rifled through her clothes and shoved as many as she could into the bag. She quietly walked into the bathroom in the hallway and grabbed her curling iron, hair products, and a brush.

Mina brushed her strawberry blonde hair into a messy side-braid and went back into her room. She changed into a white t-shirt that read "Kiss me" with a green frog wearing a crown on it and put on her favorite ripped skinny jeans and started going through her other things. She grabbed her songbook and stuffed it into her laptop bag along with her laptop, mouse, and charger. She also nabbed a hundred dollars from her mom's purse along with almost two thousand dollars that she had been saving since she was 14. She took down pictures down from her wall of her and her best friend Cassidy at Yellow Stone on a family vacation she had begged her parents to let her take Cassidy on with them. She smiled, she would miss Cass the most, her loving smile, the gleam in her eyes when she thought of a devious plan. If she kept thinking about her friends, she would never leave. Mina Folded the picture into her pocket, grabbed her guitar, and headed down stairs to her kitchen.

She searched for a notepad and pencil and started scrawling a note for her parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have left to pursue my dreams. You may not understand what I am talking about because Mina doesn't have any dreams to pursue to you, you never paid enough attention to me to know my like and interests. I have left for California, you may never see me again and somehow I'm not sad about it. You were always so distant from me it's like were never even my parents. Maybe when I leave I will find new parents who actually cared for me. You can call me on my cell phone, but I will not come home. Have a wonderful life without me. _

_Mina_

Mina signed the letter and put it in an envelope and walked out of the door with her belongings. She doubted that her parents would actually call her but she kept her phone on her and the ring on so she would her it.

Mina walked towards the bus station at 3:00 am on June 15, 2014. The start of her new life as Mina Turnbole, a singer songwriter born and raised in Idaho. When Mia got to the bus depot she sat down on the ground, opened her guitar case, and started strumming. Soon she was playing a melody and had a song written. She sang the lyrics and people started to gather. Mina hadn't even noticed because she was so into her song.

**"A Million Lights" (Originally by: Cheryl Cole)**

_[VERSE]_  
>I'm wondering how we fell through<br>Got a little too much in my head,  
>like I miss you<br>Each passing light reminds me  
>Nothing could lift me from the dark<br>till I found you  
>Every day goes running<br>with the same flow  
>But there's always something<br>washed away

_[CHORUS]_  
>I don't know how we fell through<br>Got a little too much in my head,  
>like I miss you<br>A million lights behind you  
>I'm a little too much in the dark,<br>here without you

_[VERSE]_  
>No one leaning on me<br>Nothing here to hold me  
>Moving where I choose, alone<br>But rolling so free  
>there's nothing here to stop me<br>filling up my head with me and you

_[CHORUS]_  
>I don't know how we fell through<br>Got a little too much in my head,  
>like I miss you<br>A million lights behind you  
>I'm a little too much in the dark<br>when I can't see you  
>No telling where the future flows<br>but before it goes  
>you and me you know we've got to try<br>Before the chance flies  
>Honey this is our time<br>Don't be one of those  
>sweet fools standing on the kerb<br>watching life pass by

_[CHORUS]_  
>Don't tell me how we fell through<br>Got a little too much in my head,  
>like I miss you<br>A million lights behind you  
>I'm a little too much in the dark<br>here without you

By the time her bus came, she had played 5 of her songs and 5 covers. She had made almost 20 dollars, enough to cover half her ticket. She gave the driver her money and settled in for her trip to California.

**A/N: So I'm not sure about the bus fare so I just "guesstimated" If you know what I mean. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Los Angeles Diaries  
>Chapter 3<p>

A/N: Sorry for such a long time not updating! My 'n' key broke so it's kind of hard to type and I'm sorry in advance for any typos (they will probably be missing an 'n'). This chapter will be about Ally and possibly some Mina. I will have a lot more time (hopefully) with the holidays coming up. So here we go!

Disclaimer- I don't own A&A or anything else you may recognize, I only own the story line and other characters I have made up, any similar stories are merely coincidence.

LA Diaries

Monday morning. Ally Dawson slammed her hand down on the alarm clock and stared up at the ceiling. Why did it have to be Monday? The only thing she had to look forward to today was a busy day of song writing. She should be excited about her job, she meets celebrities every day, but today she wasn't really feeling it. Ally rolled out of bed, hopped in the shower and dried her hair. She put on a too-big pink sweater, ripped white-wash jeans, and high heeled boots. She finished off her outfit with a fluffy white knit scarf and shoved her chap stick in her pocket. (Outfit on my profile)

Ten minutes later Ally was pulling up to Ramone Records, the record label she was a song writer for, and walked into the office. "Good morning Herald, who am I seeing today?" She asked her receptionist.

"You are seeing Mina Turnbole, she needs a new song to record for Ronny, she's looking to get signed. Austin called and wanted lunch with you, and Gavin Young wanted you in the afternoon." Herald finished. She had a rather busy day for a songwriter, but that was okay.

"Thank you Herald, you can send Mina up at 9 o'clock." Ally said as she walked up the stairs to her office. Ally's office was a mint green and had pink roses everywhere. You could say Ally had a little obsession with the two, but she calls it an infatuation.

It was 9 o'clock too soon and before she knew it Mina Turnbole was walking into her office. "Good morning ma'am. I'm Mina. I came all the way from Idaho. My parents didn't really approve of the whole music thing, so I ran away." The girl said as she stuck her hand out to shake Ally's.

"Nice to meet you sweetheart. Please call me Ally, ma'am makes me feel older than I am. So how old are you?" She asked the younger girl.

"I'm 16 ma- Ally." Mina answered softly.

"Well Mina why don't we go over to the piano and see what you can do." The girls walked over to the white grand piano on one side of the room. "So do you have any music that you have already written or covers that you have done?" Ally asked.

"Well I did write a song at the bus station but I'm not really sure that it's that good. I played it on the guitar, so if you don't mind…" Mina stated as she stood up from the piano bench. Ally gestured toward the guitar on the stand near the piano. Mina began to play A Million Lights. When she finished Ally was awestruck.

"You wrote that?" Was all that she could say.

"Ya, was it really that bad?" Mina replied. Ally's jaw dropped open.

"It's the complete opposite. It's really good! I have a perfect idea for a song, come over here, and bring that guitar." Ally told Mina. The 16 year old smiled brightly as her cheeks flushed. Later that day they finished a killer song. "You play the guitar and sing, I'll accompany you on the piano." Ally said as they got ready to play the finished project.

Masterpiece (originally by Meg & Dia)

It's too bad you knew me  
>When I wasn't ready<br>And I wasn't ready  
>Did I say, "Come and get me?"<p>

And too bad I held on  
>When you tried to tell me<br>This was wrong  
>Well, is this wrong?<p>

I'm telling you, I am no masterpiece  
>Where innocence is painted green<br>And isn't it strange to think  
>That you created all of me?<p>

It's done by the hands of a broken artist  
>You painted black where my naked heart is<br>I finally know what wrong is  
>Now, I finally know that you bleed for nothing<p>

Carved like a stone with your hands still shaking  
>On display though a soul still breaking<br>Aren't you proud you're the one that made me?  
>Aren't you proud you're the one that made me?<p>

You can't erase these  
>Lines, you can't save me<br>Oh, you can't display me  
>Oh, oh, you know what dismay means<p>

I can't even try to  
>Remember what I knew<br>Before I became your  
>Model, I claim no<p>

And so I am no masterpiece  
>So strange that you made all of me<p>

Done by the hands of a broken artist  
>You painted black where my naked heart is<br>I finally know what wrong is  
>Now, I finally know that you bleed for nothing<p>

Carved like a stone with your hands still shaking  
>On display though a soul still breaking<br>Aren't you proud you're the one that made me?  
>Aren't you proud you're the one that made me?<p>

And I grew tired  
>And you expired<br>Oh, you finished me

Now that I am all that you planned  
>Well, tell me what do you think?<p>

Done by the hands of a broken artist  
>You painted black where my naked heart is<br>I finally know what wrong is  
>Now, I finally know that you bleed for nothing<p>

Carved like a stone with your hands still shaking  
>On display though a soul still breaking<br>Aren't you proud you're the one that made me?  
>Aren't you proud you're the one that made me?<p>

Too bad you knew me  
>I wasn't ready<br>I am no masterpiece at all

"I got chills." Mina said.

"Me too. You are totally getting that contract!" Ally squealed.

"You think!? Thanks so much Ally." Mina said as she gave Ally a hug.

"Here's my card, call me after your meeting and we'll get coffee, okay." Ally said and Mina left.

Ally sat down at her desk ad looked at the time, 1 o'clock. She jumped up and ran out the door to meet up for lunch with Austin. They were going to a little café on the beach that rarely anyone goes to, so they scarcely get recognized there.

"Hey Austin. How's your day been?" Ally asked as they sat down.

"Like any other day, you?" He asked back.

"I met with a hopeful this morning, and Austin she was amazing. She wrote this song that was so beautiful and we wrote a demo song for her called Masterpiece and I think it will be a big hit." Ally said. "You should come to coffee with us after her meeting, I think you would like her."

"Okay I will." Austin said. They had a nice lunch then both went back to work. Ally had a meeting with Gavin, the Gavin the asked her to prom on a horse while wearing 'shining armor'. Ally was nervous to get back into a relationship since her last one. It ended badly to say the least. Devan had issues and Ally didn't want to stick around to deal with them, but Devan had other ideas. He started threating Ally after she tried leaving him. She knew that things were getting out of hand and told Austin about it and when he heard, he got mad. He beat up Devan and Ally was free. She knew all men weren't like Devan but she definitely became a lot more timid around men.

Gavin was different than anyone she had ever met. He was so nice, and in high school he seemed almost too nice. Now he seemed to have mellowed out some. "Gavin, good to see you again." Ally said and kissed his cheek.

"Nice to see you too Ally." Gavin said with his southern drawl. "Miss. Ally, I need you to sit down."

"Gavin, just call me Ally okay." Ally protests as she sits down.

"I wanted to warn you about something. Remember Devan. He reached out to me a few days ago and asked me to give you this. He told me to tell you he missed you and couldn't wait to see you." Gavin said. He promptly left. She thought he wanted to ask her to dinner or something, not give her a note from her crazy ex. She un-folded the letter unsure of what to expect.

_Dear Ally-doll, _

_Did you miss me? I sure missed you. I'm back from Oregon and I'm coming to see you soon. Oh, and you probably shouldn't tell anyone that I'm coming because I have connections darling, and I can make those threats I made last year a VERY real reality. That means no Austin, Gavin, or Lester. I will find you Ally-Doll, no matter how much you try to hide and run._

_Love, Devan_

Ally felt as if she had just been ran over by a semi-truck. She thought he was gone for good. Ally started hyperventilating and hot tears streamed down her cheeks. This is a crazy dream, it's not real she thought, but Herald buzzed her phone and she calmed herself down and answered. "Yes?" She asked.

"I know this isn't in the schedule but someone really wants to see you." Herald says.

"Who is it?" Ally wondered.

"He said his name was Devan."

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! What do you think so far? Let me know in the reviews! Leave a review and I'll give you a shout-out! **

**QOTD- What is your favorite Austin & Ally song(s).**

**AOTD-My favorite is for sure Illusion, I love that song!**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
